Nanba no Kodomo no Hi
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Seitarou memperkenalkan kepada anak-anak di Nanba sedikit tradisi yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat Jepang pada Hari Anak. #MonthlyFFA #ChildhoodMeimories


**Disclaimer: All Characters (c) Futamata Shou**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Kindergarten/daycare, Teacher!Guards, Child!Inmates**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #ChildhoodMeimories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian akan tetap kerja saat _Golden Weeks_?"

Seitarou menoleh dari tumpukan kertas di mejanya ke arah Kiji yang bertanya. Pria itu duduk di sofa yang terletak di bagian paling belakang ruang guru bersama beberapa guru lainnya.

Hajime hanya menggangkat bahu. Tangannya bergerak ke arah saku kemeja untuk mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyalakannya. Semua orang tahu kalau pria yang _workaholic_ itu pasti akan tetap kerja pada saat liburan nanti.

"Kalau kau Seitarou-chan?" Kiji menoleh pada Seitarou setelah melempar pandangan tak suka pada rokok Hajime. Pria berambut biru yang disapa itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Ah, aku rasa aku akan tetap kerja Kiji-san."

Penitipan anak Nanba memang biasanya tetap buka di saat libur _Golden Weeks_ dikarenakan kebanyakan dari orang tua anak yang dititipkan tidak mendapat libur kerja. Lagipula kebanyakan staf tinggal sendiri dan tidak keberatan untuk menambah jam kerja.

Seitarou berniat kembali pada kerjaannya sebelum matanya menangkap Yamato yang sedang bermain bersama beberapa anak di luar. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu mengacuhkan, sampai menyadari kalau Yamato menaikkan beberapa anak ke punggung kuda putih kesayangannya tanpa alat pengaman apapun.

"Yamato-san!" pekiknya berdiri terburu-buru dengan pucat saat Yamato menepuk kudanya, mengisyaratkannya untuk berlari.

Tergopoh-gopoh Seitarou keluar dan memandang horor Uno dan Rock yang ada di atas Yamatomaru, si kuda putih besar kebanggaan Yamato.

Rasanya dunia bergerak dengan lambat begitu Uno dan Rock kehilangan keseimbangan dan meluncur dari punggung Yamatomaru.

"Uwaaah!"

Dan tanpa ia duga, Hajime sudah berlari melewatinya dengan kecepatan kilat serta menjatuhkan diri dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menangkap kedua bocah kecil itu sebelum mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Seitarou menarik napas lega ketika Uno dan Rock berhasil ditangkap dengan selamat.

"Yamato! Kau mau buat mereka celaka ya?!" teriak Hajime setelah berdiri dan memberi bogem mentah untuk Yamato.

Seperti biasa, pria ceria itu hanya tertawa keras dengan wajah polosnya. "HAHA sumimasen, HAHA."

"Daijobu Uno-kun, Rock-kun?" Seitarou segera memeriksa keadaan kedua anak itu. Keduanya hanya memberikan cengiran cerah dan kompak berseru, "Tentu saja!"

Ia segera menggaet tangan Jyugo dan Nico yang sedari tadi berdiri menontoni teman mereka naik ke punggung Yamatomaru. "Ayo semuanya kembali ke dalam." Dua anak itu menurut dengan patuh sedangkan Rock dan Uno dibawa oleh Hajime dengan cara seperti menjinjing kantong plastik, yang tentunya mendapat protes kedua bocah tersebut.

Sesampainya kembali ke ruangan dan menyuruh keempat bocah yang paling bandel itu bermain dengan yang lain, Nico menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Seitarou.

"Kenapa Nico-kun?" tanya Seitarou dan mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi anak berambut hijau itu.

"Ne, ne, Seitarou-chan, Hari Anak itu seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan Nico segera mendapat perhatian dari anak-anak yang lain. Mereka mendekat dan memandang Seitarou dengan mata penasaran yang sama.

"Saat aku sedang nonton anime kemarin, ada iklan soal Hari Anak di Jepang, memangnya seperti apa?" lanjut Nico.

"Ne, Jyugo, kau kan orang Jepang, memangnya Hari Anak Jepang itu seperti apa?" sahut Uno pada Jyugo. Anak berambut hitam tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah minim ekspresinya.

"Ah iya, Jyugo-kun orang tuanya sering berpergian dari satu negera ke negara lain, jadi kau juga tidak tahu tradisi Hari Anak ya," ucap Seitarou yang diangguki anak bermata _heterechrome_ itu.

Seitarou menatap satu per satu anak-anak yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah menuntut jawaban. Hampir semua anak-anak di sana berkewarganegaraan asing, kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan anak dari orang-orang asing yang berkerja di Jepang.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ah, karena sebentar lagi Hari Anak, bagaimana nanti kami perlihatkan pada kalian semua tradisi-tradisi Hari Anak dari Jepang?"

Semua anak berseru serempak. Seitarou tersenyum sembari memikirkan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Ia juga akan meminta bantuan dari beberapa staf Nanba lainnya.

…

"Seitarou-chan~ ini Yoroi-nya~" Seitarou menoleh, ia sedang duduk di kelas sambil membereskan perlengkapan menjahitnya sehabis membuat tiga buah bendera koinobori yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu segera berdiri menghampiri Mitsuru, di sampingnya ada sebuah kotak besar.

"Ah, arigatou Mitsuru-san," sahut Seitarou sambil membungkuk sopan.

Pria berkacamata hitam itu melambaikan tangan dengan sikap santai. "Tidak masalah~, aku meminjamnya dari temanku," ujarnya dengan nada seperti biasa. Berisik dan dimainkan.

Seitarou membuka kotak dengan hati-hati. Ada sebuah replika baju zirah samurai yang bagus berwarna hijau gelap, lengkap dengan kabuto-nya. "Wah, bagus sekali Yoroi-nya," puji Seitarou begitu ia dan Mitsuru selesai memajang Yoroi di depan kelas.

Mitsuru mengangguk menyetujui. "Jya, pekerjaanku beres. Kalau ada perlu lagi katakan saja~" Mitsuru melambai padanya sebelum keluar.

Seitarou tersenyum menatap baju perang itu sekali lagi. Ia yakin, anak-anak akan antusias melihatnya besok.

…

"Uwaah!" seruan kagum keluar dari sepuluh anak yang kini tengah berdiri mengagumi yoroi yang ada di depan kelas mereka.

"Ne, Seitarou-chan, itu apa?" tanya Rock menunjuk yoroi.

"Itu namanya Yoroi. Baju zirah samurai yang biasa dipajang oleh keluarga yang punya anak laki-laki saat Hari Anak. Helmnya itu namanya kabuto," jelas Seitarou.

"Oooh…" mereka serempak mengangguk mengerti. Kembali menatap dengan kilauan kagum pada replika baju zirah.

"Sugoi!" pekik Nico. "Jadi ini yang dipakai samurai ya," sahutnya semangat. Uno dan Rock tak kalah antusias. Ketiganya selalu merasa tertarik degan segala hal baru yang mereka pelajari mengenai Jepang. Apalagi Nico yang merupakan penyuka anime dan manga.

"Woi! Jadi tidak pasang Koinobori di halaman?" seru Hajime menampakkan kepala di depan pintu.

"Iya Hajime-san," jawab Seitarou. "Ayo semua kita keluar sebentar."

Seitarou segera mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk keluar menuju halaman depan. Hajime dan Yamato sudah di sana dan memasang tiang bendera.

"Untuk apa kita memasang tiang bendera?" Honey bertanya dengan kening berkerut sembari mendongak menatap ujung tiang.

"Untuk memasang bendera Koinobori tentu saja," sahut Kiji mendekat sembari membawa kotak dan meletakkannya di sebelah Seitarou.

"Koinobori?" sahut anak-anak itu bingung.

"Bendera ikan koi," ucap Seitarou sambil mengeluarkan satu bendera Koi yang berwarna merah.

"Oh aku tahu ini," tunjuk Trois pada bendera yang dipegang Seitarou. "Di sepanjang jalan kulihat rumah-rumah memasang bendera ini."

Seitarou menyerahkan bendera itu dengan dua bendera lainnya yang tersisa di dalam kotak kardus kepada Hajime. Berwarna hijau dan kuning. Yamato dan Hajime segera memasangnya dan bendera koi itu berkibar oleh terpaan angin.

"Keren!"

"Kenapa harus ikan koi? Kenapa tidak ikan hiu saja?" celetuk Uno. "Kan lebih besar."

Seitarou terkekeh. "Itu karena cerita soal ikan Koi yang mendaki air terjun. Mereka terus berenang menaiki air terjun walau sering gagal. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil dan berubah menjadi naga."

"Ikan koi berubah menjadi naga?!" pekik mereka dengan mata membulat.

"HAHAHA, tentu saja," sahut Yamato mengacak rambut Tsukumo yang mendekat padanya. "Koinobori itu untuk melambangkan semangat anak-anak yang teguh dan kuat HAHAHA."

"Hajime, ayo kita pelihara ikan koi supaya nanti mereka jadi naga!" seru Uno tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Hajime.

"Tapi bukankah mereka berubah menjadi naga karena memanjat air terjun?" sela Musashi.

"Oh benar!" mata Uno membulat polos. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat air terjun dan menonton ikan koi memanjatnya!"

"Iya ayo, ayo!" Rock dan Nico juga ikut-ikutan, menarik-narik bahan celana yang dikenakan Hajime.

"Dasar, itu kan hanya dong—"

Hajime tidak sempat menyelsaikan kalimatnya karena tangan Seitarou langsung membukamnya. Pemuda berambut biru panjang itu tidak ingin kalau mimpi polos mereka dihancurkan secepat itu.

"Lain kali ya _minna_, kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Harus minta izin orang tua kalian dan kepala sekolah dulu ya…"

Keluhan kekecewaan keluar dari bibir mungil yang mengerucut.

Untungnya ada yang menyela dan menyelamatkan mereka dari kemungkinan anak-anak itu ngambek.

"Ada yang mau es loli?" Samon muncul sambil membawa sekantung plastik berisi es loli.

"Hore!" semua anak kompak berseru, lengsung berlari menuju Samon. Upa dan Liang adalah yang pertama tiba dan langsung memeluk kaki Samon. Pria itu mengacak rambut mereka sebentar sebelum kemudian membagikan satu per satu es krim pada bocah-bocah yang berebutan mendekatinya.

"_Mattaku_, jangan seenaknya memberikan mereka jajanan," sahut Kiji melipat tangan di dada. "Lihat es krimnya meleleh dan membuat mereka kotor, Monyet!"

Samon balas melotot. "Uruse, dasar Mak-mak cerewet." Dan kemudian dimulai lah adu mulut keduanya yang hanya membuat Seitarou _sweatdrop_.

Setelah semua menghabiskan esnya, Seitarou kembali menyuruh anak-anak itu masuk kembali. Ia ajari mereka membuat kabuto dari kertas koran. Juga mengajari mereka mebuat koinobori mini untuk mereka bermain.

Semuanya natusias dan serius mempelajari. Hal yang cukup jarang terjadi. Sesudahnya terlihat beberapa anak berlarian dengan sedotan di tangan yang dijadikan tangkai penyangga Koinobori. Uno, Rock, Honey dan Liang saling bermain bertarung dengan gulungan koran sebagai ganti pedang. Helm Kabuto yang kebesaran terletak miring, sesekali menghalang pandangan. Namun malah mengeraskan tawa mereka.

…

"Konichiwa!" semua anak langsung menoleh pada suara ceria tersebut.

"Hitoshi," sapa Seitarou pada pemuda yang terlihat seperti boneka itu. Seperti biasa melakukan _crossdress_ yang selalu membuat orang lain salah paham akan gendernya.

"Waktunya makan siang!" serunya lalu mengangkat sebuah kotak bekal yang sepertinya bertingkat banyak. "Aku membuatkan kalian semua makan siang karena ini hari anak." Melihat ukurannya, Seitarou hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Hitoshi, apakah kau tidak terlalu banyak memasaknya?"

Hitosi hanya tersenyum cerah dan menggeleng. "Buat guru-guru juga ada kok!" pemuda yang merupakan adik dari Hajime itu segera membuka bungkusan kain kotak bekalnya. Membagikan masing-masing pada satu anak yang menatap dengan mata berbinar pada bento karakter buatannya.

"Kawaii!" jerit Nico kesenangan dan melahap bentonya di sebelah Upa.

"Onii-chan, aku bawa bekal untukmu juga," ujar Hitoshi pada Hajime. Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela napas setelah kembali menceramahi sang adik untuk tidak sering-sering ke tempatnya kerja. Tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak akan dipatuhi Hitoshi.

Setelah semua anak menghabiskan bento mereka, Shiro, juru masak pendiam Nanba yang badannya kekar luar biasa, membawakan setumpuk besar kashiwamoshi. Semua menyukai manis pasta kacang merah yang dijadikan isian mochi. Seperti biasa, Rock menghabiskan porsi yang paling banyak.

"Nah minna, waktunya tidur siang," seru Seitarou. Semuanya berhenti dari kegiatan mereka bermain. Uno dan Rock yang sedang kejar-kejaran berhenti dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Tidak mau! Kami tidak ngantuk!" jawab mereka kompak yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Gomen ne, tapi kalian memang sudah saatnya harus tidur," ucap Seitarou lembut berharap mereka mengerti. Tapi tetap saja semua mengeluarkan protes dengan kening berkerut. Seitarou menghela napas lelah.

"Gakki domo, kalian semua harus tidur atau aku yang tidurkan," ujar Hajime, memukul-mukul tinju kirinya pada telapak tangan kanan dengan senyum mengerikan.

Semua anak langsung berseru ngeri dan pucat pasi. Semua tahu alasan Hajime dijuluki gorila, apalagi kalau bukan kekuatannya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Hajime-san!" bisik Seitarou memperingatkan melihat wajah anak-anak yang ketakutan.

Hajime menggerutu. "Ayo cepat tidur! Tidak boleh bermain lagi!"

"Ha'i," sahut anak-anak tidak semangat.

Semuanya segera berbaring di futon masing-masing. Tapi belum ada yang matanya terpejam.

"Kalian mau dibacakan cerita?" tanya Seitarou mengambil sebuah buku bergambar.

"Iya!" seru mereka antusias. Mata-mata berwarna cerah milik anak-anak itu mengikuti Seitarou yang duduk bersila di dekat mereka dan mulai membuka halaman pertama. Cerita yang diambil Seitarou adalah dongeng mengenai Momotaro. Kebetulan dia belum pernah mendongengkan kisah itu pada mereka.

Semuanya terlihat tertarik dan menyimak cerita yang dibacakan Seitarou tanpa menyela sekalipun. Lembar demi lembar di balik dan satu per satu dari mereka menguap. Tak lama semua sudah menutup mata dan terlelap nyenyak.

Seitarou menutup buku dan meletakkannya kembali ke rak buku.

"Akhirnya mereka tidur juga," sahut Hajime bersandar pada dinding. Seitarou mengangguk kemudian membuang pandangan pada sepuluh futon yang di susun menjadi dua baris. "Mereka memang susah diatur semua."

Seitarou tersenyum kecil, tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya karena begitulah kebenarannya.

"Tapi mereka anak-anak yang ceria," ucap Seitarou mengingat wajah berbinar mereka saat kagum, seringai lebar saat bermain dan bercanda, serta kepintaran mereka dalam melawan kata-kata orang dewasa.

"Ku harap mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang bahagia."

"Hum."

.

Owari

.

A/N:

Akhirnya setelah sekia lama niat buat bikin untuk Fandom ini, sejak SMA :'v, Aku bikin juga... Dan Yey... Indo pertama fandom Nanbaka dong saya :')

Thanks udah baca. Silahkan review ^^

Sincerely

Ai19


End file.
